


Maid of Republic

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 19th century attitudes, Anonymous because I am not happy with my prose, But some anvils need to be dropped, Crossdressing, F/M, like Enjolras notices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Enjolras is actually a woman cross-dressing for a revolution. She is in love with one of Amis but notices, with horror, how most of her friends treat women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You are ugly as a gargoyle!" Grantaire cried to the fat aging waitress and grabbed her wrist. "But I let you kiss me!"

He pulled fighting woman toward himself when others in café giggled. Even les Amis.

_Not even Jehan protested, just continued to write his poem about beauty and romance, when a woman was assaulted._

Enjolras hit her hand to the table. "Grantaire!"

Drunk rolled his eyes and let a woman´s wrist go. Waitress escaped. "Yes, yes, I know."

"Do you? Do you really? Your behavior is disgusting, unclean..."

"... and you are beautiful ," Grantaire smirked.

"...and you are not alone! Is this how you treat women? They are just things for sexual gratification? What happened to the rights of people?"

Everyone stared at Enjolras. Jehan had raised his eyes from the notebook and watched Enjolras. 

"Explain to me! Combeferre? Courfeyrac? Jehan?"

"I agree with you," Combeferre said. "It was improper behavior."

"Thank you," Enjolras said. "How about others?" 

"I barely noticed it," Jehan confessed. "Everyone behaves like that..."

"Oh Jehan," Enjolras sighed. "How can you of all people accept ugliness and squalor?" 

No one said anything. 

"Fine," Enjolras said. "There was a time when French army followed Jeanne D´Arc..."

"I knew it!" Grantaire smirked. "You are our Maid of Republic, beautiful and virginal!"

Enjolras covered her eyes with her hand. 

"Enjolras, what you are trying to say?" Combeferre asked. 

"To the backroom. Now." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me?" Enjolras said. "Would you follow Jeanne D´Arc?"

"I would," Combeferre said. "

I don´t know..." Jean said. "Idea of female soldier..."

"So women should be young and pretty decorations and when they fail to be, let´s assault them - physically, mentally, sexually!" Enjolras cried, staring at the poet.

"You are making too much about little thing," Grantaire smirked. "That hag should be happy that someone was trying to kiss her."

"Really? You think she is responsible of her lack of youth and beauty? Should she be happy for rape?"

"Enjolras..." Combeferre started but Enjolras had started to unbutton her shirt.

Her breasts were covered by tight fabric. She tore it away, exposing her female body.

"Would you like to assault me, too?" Enjolras asked. "Or am I young and beautiful enough for respect?"

"Oh hell," Grantaire said.

"Cover your body," Combeferre said.

"Why?"

Jehan rose, walked to Enjolras and closed her shirt.

"I am sorry," he said. "I am sorry."

Enjolras started to wrap the fabric around her body.

"Now... would you follow me to the fight?" Enjolras asked. "Or no? Answer honestly."

"You fought in 1830," Combeferre said. "I was there."

"I would follow you," Jehan sighed.

"I really must think!" Bahorel said. 

Enjolras nodded. "I understand that. I just want to assure you that yes, I shoot and fight like a man. I won´t cry and run away when the situation turns tough. Combeferre saw it." She started to button her shirt.  "Tell me when you have made your decision."

 


End file.
